Ноутворти/Галерея
. Первый сезон Noteworthy pushing S01E11.png|Последний день зимы Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Catching Snowflakes S01E16.png|Звуковая радуга Happy_audience_S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png|Яблоки раздора Noteworthy_watching_stars S01E24.png|Попытка ревности Arriving_at_the_gala_S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Pie for you too S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png|Пропажа Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png|Давно пора Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Crowd about to run from the wagon S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Amethyst_Maresbury_in_the_crowd_S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|Будь проще! Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Breezies_fluttering_over_Ponyville_S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Noteworthy -I liked some of those lines- S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Flim pointing at a picture showing a pony with an irritated tongue S4E20.png|Прыжок веры The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Честная сделка Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Sugar Belle serving baked goods S5E2.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Parasol and Noteworthy walking together S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Dodge_Junction_S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Noteworthy smiling on Applejack's back S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Big Mac as Orchard Blossom S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы The ponies run S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Apple Bloom hops into a boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom singing --I won't feel so left behind-- S6E4.png The boat pushes Apple Bloom up S6E4.png Apple Bloom --can't be any worse than I was-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer speeds off-screen S6E6.png Twilight galloping through Ponyville at night S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Spike --the show's starting!-- S6E7.png Pinkie Pie --just a little bit bigger please-- S6E7.png Cotton candy pony giving cotton candy to Pinkie S6E7.png Pinkie Pie requesting bigger cotton candy S6E7.png День очага Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Cranky Doodle Donkey smiling S6E8.png Rarity puts a hat on Noteworthy's head S6E8.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png Братишка Флаттершай Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png Fluttershy and Dash fly over Pinkie and Applejack S6E11.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Pinkie Pie --it's me, Pinkie Pie!-- S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow greet Pinkie and Applejack S6E11.png Rainbow --just had lunch with Fluttershy's parents-- S6E11.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Fluttershy --did she get you, too--- S6E15.png Twilight --who enjoys them and who doesn't-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Где скрывается ложь Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Princess Celestia "watching your student shine" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Starlight and Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Друзья навеки Maud Pie "rocks take on different properties" S7E4.png Maud Pie "you could rule all of Equestria" S7E4.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Сложно что-то сказать Sugar Belle panics over her stolen saddlebag S7E8.png Нарушенная гармония Discord pushes shopping cart through Ponyville S7E12.png Идеальная пара Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Grand Pear closing his pear stand S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Pearly Stitch complains about Alicorn Twilight S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Thorax thanks Spike for the invitation S7E15.png Thorax hugging Spike with gratitude S7E15.png Noteworthy and Twinkleshine talking together S7E15.png Spike pops out of tree over Noteworthy and Twinkleshine S7E15.png Ponies and Thorax see Ember's incoming fire breath S7E15.png Princess Ember's fire breath hits the ice sculpture S7E15.png Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight watch the ice sculpture melt S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Orange Swirl, Merry May, and Noteworthy shocked S7E19.png Rarity and friends walk past magazine stand S7E19.png Pinkie Pie looks at the magazine stand S7E19.png Полезная информация More sick ponies appear at Meadowbrook's door S7E20.png Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Секреты и пироги Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling -I can't take it!- S7E23.png Noteworthy and Sea Swirl look at Pinkie S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking angry at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pie in the sky falls on Pinkie Pie's face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -you'd probably just throw away- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -or give to charity- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -destroy with your laser eyes- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -while laughing at me!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -so you admit it!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking behind at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -I don't want to hear it!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie running away from the party S7E23.png en:Noteworthy/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей